filmfandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Liste der Disney-Filme
DVD? Zitat: "Walt Disney Meisterwerke ist der Serientitel, unter dem die von Walt Disney herausgebrachten Zeichentrick-Kinofilme auf Video/DVD vertrieben werden. Nach offizieller Zählweise gibt es 45 Zeichentrick-Meisterwerke, das letzte ist Himmel und Huhn." Das stimmt schon insoweit nicht, weil der genannte Film noch gar nicht als VHS/DVD erschienen ist. MisterMad 18:44, 16. Feb 2006 (CET) :Guter Punkt. So wie ich das sehe sind die eigentlichen Classics (sprich Meisterwerke) einfach die animierten WD-Kinofilme. Die ganze Verwirrung kommt offensichtlich vom deutschen Marketing. --NoCultureIcons 19:33, 16. Feb 2006 (CET) :Schlechter Punkt. Das eine schließt ja das andere nicht aus. Aber wenn du's gern anders formuliert haben möchtest dann mach doch einfach. --NoCultureIcons 20:02, 16. Feb 2006 (CET) Das stimmt sowieso nicht, weil die offizielle Meisterwerk-Zählung (bislang 44 Zeichentrickfilme und der computeranimierte "Himmel und Huhn") nichts damit zu tun hat, auf welchen Filmen in Deutschland das Wort "Meisterwerk" steht. Auf Video/DVD steht das Wort leider auf quasi jedem Disney-Film, nicht nur auf den 45 "Meisterwerken". --Toon 13:41, 18. Feb 2006 (CET) Tierisch wild Ich habe das Problem, dass ich nicht weiß, wo ich den Film Tierisch wild eintragen soll, denn er ist weder ein Meisterwerk, noch eine Direct-to-Video-Veröffentlichung und auch kein Pixarfilm. Dann bleibt ja nur noch Kino-Trickfilm, aber ob das so richtig ist, weiß ich nicht. --δα ωλα 13:41, 21. Mai 2006 (CEST) : Ich würde sagen, er ist garkein Disney-Film, da er von Disney nur vertrieben wird, aber nicht produziert wurde (Disney vertrieb auch z.B. Filme vom japanischen Ghibli-Studio wie "Prinzessin Mononoke", der dadurch auch nicht zum Disney-Film wurde) --Toon 19:19, 21. Mai 2006 (CEST) Tierisch Wild ist klar m.E. schon ein Disney Film, da er auch eben von Disney als Meristerwerk verkauft wird. Und ein Meisterwerk ist noch lange nicht jeder Disney Film bzw. auch nicht jeder ist (siehe auch Special Collection) als solcher gekennzeichnet. Ich bitte insbesondere wegen kürzlichem Erscheinen in der Special Collectio, diesen heir einzutragen. Er fehlt auf jedenfall hier in der Liste ! Abgeschlossene Informativkandidatur (gescheiterte) * Da sind mal alle Disneyfilme auf einen Blick. Wie ich finde informativ. --EUBürger 13:59, 21. Mai 2006 (CEST) * - könnte man viel mehr draus machen. Marcus Cyron Bücherbörse 16:11, 21. Mai 2006 (CEST) * Die abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilme sind wohl komplett erfasst, die Realfilme bestenfalls ansatzweise. Ich wäre dafür dies in 2 Listen aufzuteilen, das wäre übersichtlicher und zumindest eine Liste wäre dann auch vollständig. --Toon 19:14, 21. Mai 2006 (CEST) Mit 1 Pro zu 2 Contra gescheitert. -- Dr. Shaggeman You’ll Never Walk Alone 14:58, 28. Mai 2006 (CEST) * : ) Danke das du uns deine erliche meinung sarchst. (nicht signierter Beitrag von 93.205.170.57 (Diskussion) 08:04, 3. Jun. 2011 (CEST)) Touchstone-Filme In der Liste tauchen auch einige Filme auf, die unter dem Label der Disney-Tochter Touchstone Pictures vertrieben wurden. Meiner Ansicht nach sollten auf der Disney-Filmliste aber nur all die Filme auftauchen, die unter "Walt Disney" oder "Walt Disney Pictures" veröffentlicht wurden. Die Touchstone-Filme sind im Touchstone-Artikel besser aufgehoben. Ich verschiebe diese Titel einmal (so bleibt die Liste auch übersichtlicher). --J.-H. Janßen 00:00, 18. Jun 2006 (CEST) Aussehen der Liste Ist eine Liste wie in der englischen Wikipedia nicht übersichtlicher? Außerdem sind die Regisseure der Filme doch relativ unwichtig, da sind selbst die "Release Dates", wie in der englischen Wikipedia interessanter. -- 84.61.57.92 HD-DVD / BLUERAY Es wäre echt sinnvoll noch in der Liste dazu zu schreiben bzw. mit Fußnoten die Meisterwerke und andere Disney-Filme kennzuzeichnen, welche schon als HD / BLUERAY rausgebracht wurden. Es wäre echt toll, noch Infos über geplannte BLUERAY-Erscheinungen hinzuzuziehen. Viele Grüße :Halte ich hier für wenig sinnvoll, schließlich gehts hier darum welche Filme es gibt. Es ist ja auch nicht gekennzeichnet welche Filme es auf DVD, Video, Laserdisc oder Super8 gibt. --Toon 19:44, 30. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Filme mit Clarence Nash Hey, wohin soll das: * 1934 - The Dognapper * 1936 - Alpine Climbers - Orphan's Picnic - Mickey's Circus - Mickey's Polo Team - Moving Day - Mickey's Grand Opera - Donald and Pluto * 1937 - Lonesome Ghosts - Mickey's Amateurs - Modern Inventions - Hawaiian Holiday - Moose Hunters - Donald's Ostrich - Magician Mickey - Don Donald - Clock Cleaners * 1938 - Mickey's Trailer - Polar Trappers - Donald's Better Self - Good Scouts - The Fox Hunt - The Whalers - Boat Builders - Self Control - Donald's Nephews - Donald's Golf Game * 1939 - Donald's Penguin - Donald's Lucky Day - Donald's Cousin Gus - The Hockey Champ - Sea Scouts - Beach Picnic - The Autograph Hound - Officer Duck * 1940 - Donald's Dog Laundry - Tugboat Mickey - The Fire Chief - Put-Put Troubles - Window Cleaners - Bill Posters - Mr. Duck Steps Out - The Riveter - Donald's Vacation * 1941 - The Reluctant Dragon - Donald's Camera - Early to Bed - The Golden Eggs - Truant Officer Donald - A Good Time for a Dime - Timber - Orphan's Benefit - Old Macdonald Duck - The Nifty Nineties - Chef Donald * 1942 - Saludos Amigos - Bellboy Donald - Mickey's Birthday Party - Der Fuehrer's Face - Donald's Garden - Donald's Goldmine - Donald Gets Drafted - Donald's Snow Fight - The Village Smithy - The Vanishing Private - Sky Trooper - Symphony Hour * 1943 - Home Defense - Fall Out-Fall In (ist natürlich noch nicht komplett). Bitte antworten! --DL Löcher in den Käse fragen! + Humorportalaufbau 17:08, 30. Jun. 2007 (CEST) :Habe mir mal erlaubt deine Liste etwas zu umzuformatieren (Zeilenumbrüche raus), damit sie nicht mehrere Bildschirme füllt. Zur Frage wo das hin soll: Hier schonmal nicht, da es hier um die "abendfüllenden" Disney-Filme geht, nicht um die 7minütigen Kurzfilme. Gehören könnte es in den Artikel über den Donald-Sprecher Clarence Nash, wo du sie offenbar bereits eingefügt hast, allerdings noch stärker gekürzt, wodurch sie letztlich komplett sinnlos wird. --Toon 19:53, 30. Jun. 2007 (CEST) ^^. okay, danke für deine antwort =). --DL Löcher in den Käse fragen! + Humorportalaufbau 20:36, 30. Jun. 2007 (CEST) Film mit entflohenem Tiger Hallo, es gibt da einen Disney-Realfilm über einen entflohenen Zirkustiger. Gerne wüsste ich, wie der heißt. Die Verlinkung ist im Artikel ist ja nicht gerade üppig, so dass ich viele Titel nicht zuordnen kann und sich mein Tiger wahrscheinlich gerade unter denen befindet. Die meisten Disney-Realfilme ohne literarische Vorlage sind vom Namen her leider total nichtssagend. Ähnlich peinlich wie die ausnahmslos völlig überflüssigen, eingesprochenen Kommentare. mit freundlichen Grüßen Harald Andere Disney-Realfilme Es gab da auch einen Film über einen Waisenjungen, der vom Land in die Stadt aufbricht, um seinen Onkel zu suchen, von dem er nur den Nachnamen kennt. Dabei begegnet ihm eine reiche Dame mit einem schicken Auto, die ihm immer wieder hilft. Eines Tages geht der Junje zu einer Telefonzelle und sucht im (halb zerissenen) Telefonbuch nach seinem Onkel. Leider stehen mehrere Leute mit dem gesuchten Familiennamen im Telefonbuch und er beschließt, alle Adressen abzuklappern. Leider wird er nicht fündig; und die Handlung traurig zu werden scheint, taucht die Dame mit ihrem schicken Auto wieder auf und nimmt den Jungen zu sich auf, womit der Film ein Happy End hat. Ein anderer Film handelt von einem Jungen und seinem Onkel, der Wilderer ist. Dieser möchte, daß sein Neffe später ebenfalls Wilderer wird und erzieht ihn entsprechend. Der Junge jedoch liebt die Tiere und will sie nicht jagen und wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Fahrrad. Eines Tages hört er von einer seltenen Antilopen-Art und bekommt auch welchr zu Gesicht. Der Onkel "quetscht" dies aus ihnm heraus, worauf der Junge flüchtet. Zufälligerweise campieren in der Nähe ein Tierfänger, um wilde Tiere für ein Wildreservat zu fangen; und unabhängig davon, ein Großwildjäger. Zuerst erzählt der Junge dem Tierfänger on diesen Antilopen; und als dieser ihm nicht recht glaubt, dem Großwildjäger. Der Film endet, daß der Tierfänger mit Hilfe des Jungen die Antilopen fängt und im Wildreservat wieder aussetzt. Zur Belohnung kauft der Tierfänger dem Jungen ein gebrauchtes Fahrrad. Leider weiß ich nicht, wie die filme heißen; allerdings können sie spätestens in den 1970ern entstanden sein, weil ich beide ca. 1980 (Waisenjunge) bzw. 1981 (Antilopen) im Fernsehen gesehen habe.Joli Tambour 14:51, 8. Okt. 2007 (CEST) :Scherzkeks! Ich kenne beide Filme, und beide stammen definitiv nicht aus der Disney-Küche - sind nicht einmal amerikanisch. Beim ersteren Film unterschlägst Du übrigens, dass der Junge mit Hilfe der Dame doch noch fündig wird. Sky High Fehlt Sky High nich in der Liste? ja lass doch fehlen <3 Hannah ! :** (nicht signierter Beitrag von 31.16.18.166 (Diskussion) 19:57, 28. Nov. 2012 (CET)) Sterngucker-Einträge Kann hier mal jemand die Auflistung von irgendwelchen Zukunftsphantastereien rauslöschen? "Toy Story 3" - 2010: gehört noch in die Märchenstunde!--Xquenda 21:23, 18. Aug. 2007 (CEST) :: Nun bald nicht mehr ;D --WissensDürster 15:31, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Mary Poppins? Was bitte macht "Mary Poppins" in der Liste der Meisterwerke? Dieser gehört ja wohl zu den Mischfilmen. Im offiziellen Kanon taucht der auch gar nicht auf, die Nummerierung ist so auch durcheinandergebracht: "Triff die Robinsons" ist Nr. 46, nicht 47! Da "Mary Poppins" in der Liste der Mischfilme richtiger Weise auch auftaucht, habe ich den Film in der Liste der Meisterwerke geklöscht und die Nummerierung angepasst. Richard Umgestaltung: Nummern → Referenzen Ich habe mir mal die Mühe gemacht und jede einzelne Nummer in eine gültige Referenz umgewandelt. Dafür habe ich die neu eingeführten Ref-Groups verwendet. Während dieser Umwandlung könnte Information verloren gegangen sein; Beispielweise gab es bei einer Tabelle mehrere Anmerkungen 3, aber unten wurde 3 nicht erklärt. Daher habe ich das weggelassen. Gruß, --Church of emacs ツ ⍨ 11:43, 19. Apr. 2008 (CEST) Verschwundene Filme In diesem Edit sind einige Filme von 1940 - 1950 entfernt worden. War das so korrekt oder nur ein versehen? -- ▪Niabot▪議論▪+/− 15:01, 1. Jan. 2009 (CET) : Nicht korrekt. --WissensDürster 15:30, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) "Dinosaurier" in der offiziellen Kanon-Liste Die WDC hat vor einigen Wochen den Film "Dinosaurier" als 39. "Meisterwerk" offiziell in die Kanon-Liste aufgenommen, so dass sich alle weiteren Filme dieser Reihe um eine Nummer nach hinten verschieben (so sollte "Rapunzel" das 50. Meisterwerk sein. Quelle: http://www.disneyanimation.com/aboutus/history.html In der englischsprachigen Wikipedia ist das schon berücksichtigt worden, ich habe jetzt versucht, das auch in der deutschsprachigen zu ändern, bin allerdings bei den Fußnoten gescheitert. Sorry! Kann das jemand Kompetentes korrigieren? Tinkerbell Ich vermisse den Film Tinkerbell - DisneyToon Studios 2008 - in der Liste Küss den Frosch / Rapunzel Die nächsten beiden Filme aus der Meisterwerk-Reihe sollen nicht computeranimiert werden, sonder Zeichentrickfilme. Habe daher die Notizen korrigiert. --Riif-Sa 14:47, 11. Feb. 2009 (CET) Fehlen Es fehlen ein Paar Filme in der Liste! Bitte ergänzen! --Emanuel12 16:28, 13.Februar 2009 :Wenn dir das schon aufgefallen ist, wieso nennst du sie uns nicht - oder ergänzst sie gleich selbst?? Die Liste muss eh ständig erweitert werden - es wird immer was fehlen. Die Zukunft ist erst morgen ... --WissensDürster 15:27, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Ist der Film " Newsies" (1992) nicht auch ein Disneyfilm?? Warum steht er dann nicht in der Liste?? (nicht signierter Beitrag von 89.244.219.153 (Diskussion) 13:04, 2. Mär. 2013 (CET)) Drei Caballeros Wieso bitte steht auf dieser Seite beim oben genannten Film Erscheinungsjahr: 1945 und auf der Seite Erscheinungsjahr: 1944? --Danny15 11:48, 12. Mär. 2009 (CET) :Aus der engl. Wiki: The film premiered in Mexico City on December 21, 1944. It was released in the USA on February 3, 1945. Ich kannte es auch nur von '45, aber Premiere zählt eben mit. --WissensDürster 15:26, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Die Monster AG 2 Ist das was dran, an Die Monster AG 2 im Jahr 2012? Ist mir total neu und nicht belegt. (nicht signierter Beitrag von 193.246.86.60 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 12:26, 7. Dez. 2009 (CET)) :Finde ich auch nicht hinreichend belegt. Sollte man vllt. noch rausnehmen. --WissensDürster 15:29, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Mulan 2: Falsches Erscheinungsjahr Mir ist ein Fehler bei Mulan 2 aufgefallen, der Film ist 2004 und nicht 2005 erschienen (steht allerdings auf der direkten Seite über Mulan 2 richtig). --Schascha 10:39, 17. Mär. 2010 (CET) Ghibli-Filme Es ist blödsinnig, dass einige Ghibli-Filme unter "Direct-to-Video Produktionen" eingetragen waren, denn nur weil sie in Amerika direkt auf DVD veröffentlicht wurden, sind es noch lange keine DTVs. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass die Überschrift ohnehin irreführend ist, weil sie den Eindruck erweckt, Disney hätte diese Filme produziert. Ich bin die Aufteilung in "Kinofilme" und "Direct-to-Video" zu löschen und eine gemeinsame Tabelle anzulegen, in der in einer zusätzlichen Spalte steht, ob die Filme in den entsprechenden Märkten zunächst im Kino liefen oder nicht. Außerdem sollte meiner Meinung nach das Produktionsjahr des Films UND die Kino-/ DVD-Veröffentlichung angegeben sein. Da scheinen ohnehin Fehler vorhanden zu sein, denn "Das Schloss im Himmel" und "kikis kleiner Lieferservice" erschienen in den angegeben Jahren mit Sicherheit nicht außerhalb Asiens auf einem Heimmedium, schon gar nicht durch Disney! Genau das soll aber so sein, glaubt man der Erläuterung!! Ich habe die Ghibli-Filme erstmal aus der DTV-Sektion gelöscht und werde sioe bei Gelegenheit in die andere Tabelle einfügen, sofern alle damit einverstanden sind, die Unterteilung in Kino- und DVD-Vermarktung zu entfernen. Falls dem nicht so sein sollte, muss die zweite Tabelle dennoch dringend überarbeitet werden. (nicht signierter Beitrag von 77.8.66.80 (Diskussion) 23:14, 17. Sep. 2010 (CEST)) :In der Überschrift steht ja Von Disney vermarktete Animationsfilme, also das stimmt schon. Allerdings kann man sich Fragen, was eine solche Aufzählung überhaupt in einer Liste der Disney-Filme soll, denn Disney-Filme sind das sicher nicht. Bei den Pokemon und Sailormoon-Filmen könnte es auch sein, dass die nur in den USA zuerst auf DVD erschienen sind, in Japan aber im Kino. --Don-kun • Diskussion Bewertung 10:37, 18. Sep. 2010 (CEST) Clerks Ich weiß es klingt komisch, aber auf meiner DVD zu "Clerks - die Ladenhüter" steht auch Disney drauf. --84.113.33.181 00:54, 19. Dez. 2010 (CET) Winni Puuh Glaube nicht, das dies das 51. Meisterwerk ist (wird) - wenn ja: Quelle bitte. Und falls das über en.wikipedia kommt, dann könnten wir auch gleich Reboot Ralph und King of the Elves aufnehmen (nicht signierter Beitrag von 195.234.136.12 (Diskussion) 15:05, 20. Mai 2011 (CEST)) Winnie Puuh taucht auch (noch) nicht in der offiziellen Liste auf: http://www.disneyanimation.com/aboutus/history.html. Hat jmd. ein Problem damit wenn das wieder verschwindet? (nicht signierter Beitrag von 195.234.136.12 (Diskussion) 14:05, 27. Okt. 2011 (CEST)) Eure Meinung Ich bitte um eure Meinung --Dieser Beitrag stammt von ઊ€|รГөק ౬וડΚДḽڅ ;~) 23:53, 7. Jan. 2012 (CET) Ich Finde Den Ariikel gut AlLe Dysneyfilme auf einem Blik.--91.61.204.109 12:59, 21. Feb. 2012 (CET) Kinofilme der DisneyToon Studios - 8 - 2003 - Bärenbrüder 2 Hallo, "Kinofilme der DisneyToon Studios - 8 - 2003 - Bärenbrüder 2" dieser Eintrag scheint falsch zu sein. Laut Einzelartikel 2 wurde er 2006 "gedreht". Der Film taucht auch richtigerweise nochmal unter "Direct-to-Video-Produktionen" auf. Danke und Gruß Rostivar --Rostivar (Diskussion) 21:13, 26. Jul. 2012 (CEST) Wurde von guten Geistern korrigiert.--Xeno06 (Diskussion) 14:23, 19. Jan. 2014 (CET)